Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men
by Staacey
Summary: Sasuke had not planned for it and if anything he had his way the Uchiha Clan would die with him.


 _I REALLY enjoyed writing this and it gave me all the warm fuzzy feels! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. I also do not receive anything of material value._

 _(EDIT: I went through and corrected some errors. I hope I fixed them all :)_

It was not what he had planned for. To be honest it had been one of his worst nightmares for years now and he had promised himself that he would not make this mistake. He would be the last Uchiha.

Itachi had made sure to kill every last Uchiha except his brother and had even gone as far as to track down any Uchiha that had been away from the village and any offspring of an Uchiha that had married outside the clan. The only person who could pass on the Sharingan was Sasuke and he would not pass on his curse.

He had made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in a girlfriend or wife. The bastard Sai would always make cracks about him swinging for the same team, at least he did until he lost a tooth in a tragic accident with Sasuke's fist.

It had all started one night when he was walking outside to clear his head after one of his many nightmares where he watched Itachi die over and over again followed by Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. He was not looking for companionship that night and had been surprised when he felt a warm hand attached to his own.

When his eyes had met the familiar green ones his body moved on its own and his lips descended onto Sakura's own. They barely made it to Sakura's nearby apartment before they lost themselves to one another. It had been both of their first time and neither had thought to use protection in their passion.

The next day morning after had been awkward at first until at first until Sakura had given a soft husky laugh that sent shivers down hi spine as she laid bare before him in all her glory.

"No commitment, no strings and no obligations." She told him. "What is friendship if you cannot comfort each other now and again?"

That was how things started and before long Sasuke found himself visiting his teammate several nights a week, they had even borrowed Tsunade's desk once when he had returned from a two-week mission and she had been their alone studying.

It was a passion he had never known before and he found himself craving the very sound of Sakura's voice. He had never craved companionship before and even as a child he did not seek out other children his own age being too content training on his own. Sasuke now found himself making up excuses just to talk to her. It was both frustrating and exciting.

Then one day he had been assigned a long term mission and for the first time he did not want to go. He wanted to stay in Konoha where when he woke from a nightmare he could seek Sakura's warmth or if he just wanted to see her he could find Sakura and watch as she read over scroll.

That night after spending hours in each other's embrace he vowed that he would return as quickly as possible.

Things did not go as planned and what should have taken him three weeks quickly turned into seven months. He was deep undercover the entire time so he could not even send a message back to Konoha.

When he returned he was surprised to see that Kakashi had become Hokage and Naruto had finally married Hinata who seemed to have an internal glow radiating from her. He was not able to see Sakura for several days after he returned because she was away from the village. He felt vaguely annoyed at the apprehensive looks that his former classmates were giving him. When he demanded to know what was wrong he would only receive nervous looks and they would say it was not their place.

When he saw finally saw Sakura he felt regret for the first time in his life for speaking his mind.

"You got fat." He had stated. Puzzled by the roundness of her belly.

He did not even have time to flinch when she raised her fist punching him in the face.

When he woke two days later in the hospital it was to see Naruto sitting at his bedside looking a mixture of relived, annoyed and frustrated. For the first time in his life he received a lecture from an angry Naruto.

"How could you call her fat?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke looked at Naruto puzzled.

"You had not noticed?" He replied wondering if his teammate was just trying to not upset Sakura.

"She is pregnant you idiot!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke felt a fierce burning rage. Had Sakura found someone else while he was away?

"Who?" He asked his teeth clinched. "Who is the father?"

Naruto's mouth hung open as he gapped at his friend.

"The person who has been jumping her bones all over Konoha. The only idiot stupid enough to call a woman who can split his head in two with one finger fat." Naruto glared at Sasuke in anger.

Sasuke stared at the blonde his brain unable to comprehend what he had said. Sasuke would be last of his clan and he would never have a child. He would not allow another Uchiha to live.

He wordlessly stood up dressing without saying anything and searching for Sakura's chakra signature, finding nearby in the hospital. He waved Naruto away mumbling some excuse as he went in search for his lover. He would fix this somehow.

When he stumbled into her office she glared at him over the stack of paper work she had been reading. Some part of his mind drank every last inch of her in, she was beautiful. Her face held an alluring glow and he vaguely took in the sight of her breast that stretched her blouse out snuggly and the curve of her hips that swayed as she stalked towards him.

"I don't have time for you right now," She growled at him.

"You can't have it." He said recalling why he was there.

"What?"

"I must be the last Uchiha, I cannot allow my clan's curse to continue." He said the words quite reasonable in his mind. "You should abort it."

Sakura's face twisted in rage.

"Get out!"

"You have to listen Sakura. You cannot have it. If you have this child it would be another Madara…or worse. After all we have done we cannot allow my clan to continue." He pleaded.

Sakura walked out the room not even bothering to turn back.

After that Sasuke did not see Sakura. Both Naruto and Kakashi glared angrily at him any time he brought her up and how she needed to destroy it before it could be born. After several weeks of demanding to talk to Sakura Naruto snapped that she was not even in the village and been on a mission to assist Orochimaru for several weeks now.

It was the second time Sasuke had left Konoha to seek out Orochimaru in the dead of the night abandoning the village.

He knew all of the Sannin's hideouts and it did not take him long to figure out where he was at. It took him two days to arrive and when he did it was not to what he had expected.

When he stepped inside he could hear Sakura screaming from deep inside and his heart nearly gave out at the thought of what kind of sick twisted experiment Orochimaru was doing to her. He quickly ran down the maze of hallways searching for where the screams came from. When he burst open the doors it was to be greeted by the glares of Orochimaru, Karin and Sakura.

He was at first puzzled to see Sakura laying on a bed her feet in some form of contraption her legs spread open for the world to view everything. Karin stood near her head holding Sakura's hand her face covered in tears. Orochimaru stood between her legs with gloved hands.

"Have you come to see the birth of your child?" Orochimaru asked casually before pointing to a nearby chair. "You were always useless when it came medical procedures. Sit and stay out of the way."

"Now where were we?" the Sannin said peering between Sakura's legs. "On the count of three push."

Sasuke did as he was told. It was surreal watching the man he had once killed assist Sakura in child birth.

"1, 2, 3 push"

Sakura screamed as she pushed, Karin whimpered as Sakura squeezed her hand tightly crushing bones.

Sasuke was amazed as he saw what appeared to be a head covered in jet black hair. It had the same color of hair as Itachi, his mother, father and the rest of the clan. He could feel his chest tighten at the memory of his lost clan members.

Sakura gave one more earth shattering scream and the small baby was completely out letting out a cry of its own.

To Sasuke's surprise Orochimaru deftly cleaned the baby up before carefully swaddling it in a blanket. When he turned to face Sasuke he wore a familiar smirk on his face as he thrust the crying baby into his arms.

"Sasuke-Kun hold your daughter while I take care of her mother." He told the shell shocked Uchiha.

He did not know what to do. He stared down at the baby in his arms debating on what his next plan of action should be. He could kill it right now and no one could stop him from snapping its neck. It would not be painful.

When he looked down he found himself mesmerized by the big onyx eyes. It was almost like staring at his own except they held an innocence that he could never recall seeing in his own. He gently touched a small cheek and found himself captivated when the baby girl gave him a toothless smile.

She was so small and fragile he thought. Like she could break if he squeezed too hard.

He jumped in alarm when he heard Orochimaru begun to swear. Glancing over he saw that a large pool of blood had surrounded Sakura as she laid panting on the bed her face ghostly pale.

"What's—"

"Get out," Orochimaru snapped at him. "She is bleeding out and I need to concentrate. Karin go grab—"

Sasuke quickly left the room the baby girl still in his arms.

As if she knew something bad had happened she began to cry.

Not knowing what to do Sasuke laid the small baby to his chest as he recalled seeing others do and began to rub her back murmuring what he hoped was soothing words. He did not know how long he stood there but she eventually went to sleep in his arms. Sasuke slid to the ground his back resting against the cold wall.

Over the last few weeks he had forgotten what he had wanted to tell Sakura when he had returned. He had not quite understood what he had felt at first. During the first few weeks he had a constant pain in his chest and felt like he was missing something. At first he had thought he was ill but when he spoke to a healer he was shocked when he was told the only thing wrong with him was that he should get home to his girl.

His girl.

She was not a girl but a woman. She was strong and fierce and even more beautiful than the flowers she was named for.

Sakura.

The name would reverberate in his head and his thoughts would be filled with her day and night to the point of distraction. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted her. He had never yearned to just be near them to the point it was physically painful.

He stared at the small bundle in his arms. The hair and the eyes were all Uchiha but the almond shape of her eyes, the dimpled cheeks, and the small frown that creased her forehead was all Sakura. He briefly imagined how she would look ten years from now and smiled at the thought of this little girl with Sakura's face smiling as she tried to hide what she thought was a large fore head.

He gently caressed the small forehead that would cause her to fret needlessly in the future.

When Karen opened the door Sasuke whipped his head around and stared anxiously at her.

"She will be fine," She told him. "Orochimaru-Sama said that you can come back in."

His eyes zeroed in on Sakura when he entered the room. She was no longer as pale and her breathing was normal. He also noted she was now laid on a normal bed and was sitting up. When he neared she stretched out her arms for her child she had so far been denied.

Tears fail down Sakura's face as she held the baby girl in her arms. Her fingers gently touching her face as if to reassure herself that she was really there.

It hit him like a bag of bricks. This woman who he loved was holding the child they had made together. A perfect mixture of them both. She would grow up to be wise, beautiful and smart just like her mother and if they were lucky she would only take her father's strength. If someone like Sakura could raise and teach her then maybe, just maybe she could escape the curse of her father's blood.

He dug in his pockets looking for the small package he had picked up months before and fumbled to open it up. When he dropped to one knee Sakura looked away from the baby in her arms to his face.

"W-Will you marry me?"

"What?" She shouted in surprise making the baby cry.

As she shushed the baby in her arms Sasuke watched her fearfully. This was not going how he had planned.

"Will you marry me?"

"Why?" Sakura asked him puzzled.

He felt his tongue stick to the back of his throat. He had not spoken words like this in his entire life. Self-expression had never been his forte.

"I love you and I want to be with you." He felt his face redden in embracement.

Sakkara's eyes went wide in surprise. She had never expected to hear those words from Sasuke who she had fallen in love with even before she truly understood what love was. When they had become lovers she had done her best to act carefree and nonchalant about the entire thing because she knew Sasuke was not interested in a real relationship.

"What about-?" she said before glancing at the baby asleep in her arms.

Sasuke looked away from her a painful feeling forming in his chest. What had he been thinking before?

"I am sorry," He told her. "I was wrong and should never have asked you that. I love you and she came from you. If she is your child I am sure that having you as her mother will make up for her being a Uchiha."

Sasuke reached over cupping the baby girl's face gently in his hands. A small smile softened his lips as he looked up at Sakura.

"She is beautiful just like her mother." He stated.

Sakura took the box from his hands and slipped the ring onto her finger smiling at Sasuke.

"I would hate to intrude on this lovely and touching moment but I need you to take this and you need to feed your child." Said a velvety smooth voice next to Sasuke's ear.

Turning around sharply he glared at his former mentor before realizing that he had allowed a very intimate and very private scene to play out in front of the man he had once considered an enemy. His face flushed dark red and he glared at the interloper.

Orochimaru just smirked as handed Sakura her medication.

"I plan to be her godfather so I hope you give her a good name" The Sannin asked with a smirk before walking out the room not waiting for a reply.

When the door Sasuke glanced at Sakura feeling hesitant about what to do next.

"Will you marry me?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes," Sakura said with a smile.

Staring at his soon to be wife Sasuke felt almost giddy with happiness.

He had been looking for something since the day Itachi had wiped out his clan. Even after he had been hailed a hero for his part in defeating Madara he had still felt empty and hollow. Something had been missing and now he understood what.

Family.

He needed Sakura and their child more than had needed anything. Just watching them brought him an inner peace he had never felt before.

He was happy.

 _ **Well how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
